Jet Lag
by Fulmen
Summary: Rachel finds herself on the Helicarrier trying to escape in a jet plane from Fury and Captain America to get important information back to her father.


**Jet Lag**

My legs felt as if they were cracked and bleeding internally as I ran about the interior of the Helicarrier, trying to avoid SHIELD guards amongst Fury and Captain America. My heart nearly leapt out of my stomach when I got a right hook from Captain America in the face, making my vision nothing but a blur. "How do you keep appearing here? When we think we got rid of you, you keep appearing!" Repositioning my jaw I just laughed, "Then apparently you Midgardians are stupider than I thought…" I felt an arm wrap tightly around me and a gun pressed tightly at my occipital lobe and a firm voice in my ear, "Luckily we have your staff and armor here, you are nothing but one of us now that I think about it." Gritting my teeth I tried to squirm out of his tight grip around me, "There is only one problem, I still have one thing you both don't…" Captain America looked skeptical at me, raising an eyebrow, "The situation you are in now, you aren't one to talk." Throwing another hook at me I ducked under Fury causing Captain America to hit Fury instead, causing his gun to fly askew at my feet.

Rubbing his nose Fury looked at me as I held the gun, ducking for cover as I shot while Captain America rolled, grabbing his shield, running at me. As I shot the last few bullets I threw the gun aside running for a sliding door. Coming to the other side I extended my arm, locking the door, smiling deviously watching Captain America and Fury try to unlock the door with an emergency passcode.

I realized I was on the flight deck, turning an ear towards an intercom, an alarm blaring, "This is Fury, we have a rogue prisoner on the loose on the flight deck, repeat a rogue prisoner!" I could then hear the footsteps of SHIELD soldiers approaching me, looking around I saw an F-22 Raptor, the only problem was, I didn't have a G Suite and my body already felt like it was being crushed, and I didn't have my staff or armor, so I was going to have to unlatch the wires from the Helicarrier itself to get the tires free.

Bullets started to fire around me as I ran to the back of the fighter jet, making my hands burn with fire to start melting through the wire. Getting one wire done and moving on to the right side I felt a bullet graze my shoulder causing my right hand which was still on fire to graze against my black skinny jeans, nearly burning my leg. Using my left hand I managed to get the second done when I felt someone pull on my hair and a gun at my neck while Captain America came running at me, kicking me in the stomach. Coughing up some blood, groaning I knew the one behind me was Fury, my white shirt was loose so once again I escaped him by slipping out of my shirt to my black undershirt , rolling backwards I kicked the gun out of Fury's hand grabbing his leg with my left hand, burning his leg causing him to limp forward onto Captain America.

Limping to the last front tire, using my left hand again I managed to get the wire melted and climbed onto the starboard aileron into the already open cockpit, my body shaking, I could hear Fury, "You think you can leave." Laughs, "Without your important items?" It wasn't the staff and armor I was worried about no, those were just props to get what I really wanted. Saluting them both I flipped the fuel injection switch for engine one, the fuel rushing to the right engine through the intake, being compressed and exploding out the back. Flipping the left fuel injection switch I could hear the left engine do the same. Taxiing out to the runway strip I stood at a standstill, I realized I had to have someone get out and hook the plane up to a cord to be able to take off and I knew just the stooge to do it.

Fury, who was limping over to the jet, barely able to wield a gun I proceeded to close my eyes, taking a deep breath he dropped his gun and went to the back of the jet, there was no way I was going anywhere near the air intake, I would be sucked in, and I couldn't afford anyone else to get sucked in or the engine would halt and most likely the plane would explode. Fury came to the front side of the plane, motioning me to go, looking down at him I took the spell off and watched his confused face as I got Captain America at the hook controls, saluting him, I set the thrust on full and held onto the two bars at the front of the cockpit and rocketed going 150 in an instant. Pulling up on the throttle I rocketed up to subsonic speeds, the Helicarrier turning into a postage stamp as I reached mach 1.4 without afterburners which I switched on sending my body spiraling as I went mach 2.25, the g force nearly crushing my already shattered body.

I then came to another Aircraft Carrier as I proceeded to descend, flipping the front and rear landing gear switch, lowering the thrust to a speed of 104.3 knots. Pitching my nose up the flaps helped to create drag so I could land smoother, although it was hard because I was so dizzy and disoriented I managed to snag the hook onto the wire on the Aircraft Carrier and come to a stop, taxiing to a spot I flipped the engine switches off and saw the cockpit open up. Rubbing my forehead I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, helping me out and setting me down on the ground, my body instantly felt healed. Clearing his throat he roughed my hair, "By Valhalla you looked awful…and to believe you flew a Midgardian jet without a G suit too, so did you get it?" Lightly laughing I looked up at him, and reached in my pocket to pull out a piece of paper with codes on it, "I got it, but I don't know why you need it."

Smiling he took the piece of paper and read the codes over, kissing my forehead, "Brilliant! You managed to get all six of the codes!" Leaning against him I looked at the codes again, "Another plan for SHIELD?" Putting the codes in his leather jacket pocket, "Why…yes….for the Order of the Galaxies…." Pulling me up he led me to a hanger with a space station, smaller than usual labeled SHIELD. Flipping a switch on the side of the wall the ceiling opened up as he walked into the station. Following him in I changed into my armor as he did looking about the station, "So, how far we going?" lightly laughing he went to the cockpit and started it up, "I will explain on the way…."

2


End file.
